This invention relates to certain improvements made in machines for weighing and selecting market garden produce and the like, which bring advantages to the weighing and packaging of all types of fruit, of any shape whatever, such as round, oblong, irregular lengthening etc., and also bulbs, tubers and other produce of a similar kind.
This type of improved machine forms part of conventional packaging lines, directing and transporting the fruit and other produce being handled, while at the same time effecting the static weighing of the same in a programmed operation which adds up the unit weights of the produce to be packaged.